Harry Potter Story Ideas!
by Luna Bass
Summary: Just random ideas that I have for stories, but I don't have the time to write. :( Anyone can adopt these, or write a story based on them - this is brainstorm fuel. I just need to get these out there, because I'm being driven crazy by not writing them. This way it'll relieve my conscience, and inspiration-dry writers can get a new fix.
1. Chapter 1

_Here they are! For one and all to use or adopt as they wish - the Harry Potter story ideas that I don't have time to write! Here you go! Take 'em! They're free! Use 'em! I don't care! Make stories for me! Send me titles and keywords the stories you write for me in a review, if you're kind enough! I just need to get these out there._

**Rhonda Lupin – One Hogwarts Professor's Battle Against Sexism, Curses, and the Dark Arts.**

Rhonda Lupin goes to Hogwarts to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts in Harry's third year; she quickly encounters the same vile, chauvinistic expectations that she has found at every place she's worked, but grits her teeth and deals with it for the sake of her favorite students. Told from her point of view, Harry is less of a chosen one and more of protected one – think Willow, if you've seen that movie, only sassier, smarter, and a girl. She's Remus Lupin's cousin, and is chosen over him to teach the subject because she's just as qualified, but doesn't have the disadvantage of being a werewolf. Is friends with Severus Snape and was Lily Potter's friend, and she eventually goes head-to-head with Voldemort. Speaking of which, Voldy isn't actually after Harry in this one, that's just a red herring he's using to distract Dumbles from his real plan to take over the _world_! But Rhonda, clever woman that she is, figures it out and becomes a major (and actually mature and adult) part of the quest to defeat him. {Possibility: Give Voldy a possible sexual attraction to her because she's such a strong, intelligent person and nothing like any other woman he's ever seen? She'd have none of it of course, but still, it's an idea... Not necessary, but still...} Self-appoints herself Harry and his friend's protector, and most of the adventure is resolved when they're under 15 – Rhonda don't take no shit, and she don't let no big _man_ boss her around.

_In case you haven't noticed, I'm very strange in my way of writing down story ideas. Be as creative as you want while interpreting my shorthand._

**Ferocity**

Feral!Harry; raised either by a pack of werewolves or by dementors. Isolated from humankind for his entire life, can Harry re-integrate with a new society? Does he even want to?

**Everything's Connected!**

Harry Potter, following the events of fourth year, becomes increasingly paranoid, to the extent of locking himself in his bedroom all summer and checking for poison in the meals being shoved through the catflap in his door, all while taking all his magical schoolbooks and drawing connections where otherwise there might be none found. Now a magical conspiracy theorist, he befriends Luna Lovegood while his worried besties, Ron and Mione, look on, and he and Luna investigate Voldemort's past on their own. Smart!Harry, he pretends to agree with Umbridge, so that no one will suspect that he knows the truth. With a head full of paranoid thoughts and a tendency towards jumping to conclusions, will Harry defeat Voldemort in his own way? Or will he die at the Dark Lord's hands?

_I'll be uploading these three at a time. I still have loads!_


	2. Moar Stories!

_Here goes! Three more!_

**Lizzy Colfer and the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Elizabeth Colfer, an ordinary English eleven-year-old who's read the Harry Potter books, suddenly discovers that she is a Muggleborn witch. After getting her exclamations of "HOLY MOSES' SHIT!" out of the way, she goes to Diagon Alley with Professor Flitwick and gets a bit of a shock – the books haven't even happened yet! Harry is just getting his wand and school supplies for first year! All the while wondering how on Earth anyone in the wizarding world could miss such a huge book series that spilled so many secrets and even predicted the future, Lizzy weathers through all the adventures the incompetent Harry and co. go through, with her plethora of fecal epithets to go with – and starts realizing that she might have an unsung destiny against the Dark Lord of her very own. I'd rather she get sorted into Ravenclaw, but you can do whatever you want.

**The Dark Lord is Dead**

Nearly Headless Nick was afraid of death, and so he became a ghost. What does that mean for Tom Marvolo Riddle? He becomes a haunt, of course – ostracized and shunned by Hogwarts students, staff and fellow ghosts alike, he finds a surprising friend in a lonely Slytherin Muggleborn. OR! He haunts Harry or his daughter Lily. Any of those three could do.

**The Tales of Beedle the Bard (Unabridged)**

Pretty self-explanatory. A collection of wizarding fairy tales, some predicting the events in the books.


	3. Even Moar Stories!

_OMG! I have so many of these!_

**Lizzy Colfer and the Rise of the Dark Lord**

Sequel/Prequel to Lizzy's previous adventures alongside Harry Potter. Just a thought, doesn't really have to be. Eighteen-year-old Lizzy is thrown back in time by the mysterious blue bracelet that she found in her fourth year (or was given to her by her mysterious boss, Destiny), back to when Tom Riddle was still at Hogwarts. Finding herself on the Hogwarts Express with luggage, transfer documents from Beauxbatons and a body de-aged to fifteen, Lizzy wonders just what she must do to fight against the Dark Lord now – in the past, where her power to change events is hindered still further. And how will she keep him from reaching a power far greater than that of the Deathly Hallows? Must she befriend him – and then betray him?

**Harry Potter and the Lightning Bolt Scar**

What if Harry had spent his life fully aware and conscious of the piece of Voldemort's soul trapped in his scar? What if he could speak to it, learn things from it, make friends with it? Voldemort becomes Harry's mentor! Friendship! Guilt (for Voldy)! Angst!

**Tales of a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin**

Of the four houses of Hogwarts, Hufflepuff and Slytherin have it the hardest, with their reputations for stupidity and evil, respectively. A girl from Hufflepuff and a boy from Slytherin form a highly unlikely friendship that must be kept a secret – from everyone. Tom Riddle and OC. Secret Friendship – possibly leading into Romance – they grow apart in later years, and the story ends in Tragedy, as Tom grows into the Dark Lord and must kill his halfblood friend.


	4. OMG! THE IDEAS JUST KEEP COMING!

_Should I keep greeting you guys, or just get on with the story ideas?_

**Founder's Servant**

Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor both had Muggle servants: Godric's valet is too smart for his own good, and while his master's skill with magic is nearly unparalleled, without Ambrosius, Godric would be lost. Salazar's maid is a cut above even Ambrosius – every inch the incompetent fool, beneath her mask lies a wily, witty, wry persona that Robin dares not show to her bigoted wizard master. What do these two servants think of the founding of Hogwarts? Live through history – from the view of the people downstairs. Above the house elves, and beneath the wizards, these two close cousins' keen wit and well-kept diaries document the founding (and early scandals) of Hogwarts in a way that no other history book would dare tell.

_I really wish I could write that one...sigh. But no time. Never mind..._

**Interesting Woes**

What if Ginny Weasley wasn't the one Lucius Malfoy gave the diary to? What if Tom Riddle wound up in the the hands of a fifth-year Ravenclaw – one bound up in several imbroglios; one a love quadrangle, one a conspiracy about four secret societies that have existed since before the founding of Hogwarts, and another one involving her mother lying to all three of her husbands. Daria Morris is certainly very interesting – too interesting to waste. The Chamber of Secrets can wait.

**Melinda Crossworthy and the Dark Lord**

Melinda, a Gryffindor seventh year at Hogwarts, gets turned into a snake when Voldemort's pet, Nagini, gets killed in battle, and he takes her as his previous pet's replacement. What hilarious antics will Voldy's reluctant familiar get up to as her and the entire wizarding world's mortal enemy travel from one Death Eater stronghold to the next? Voldy/OC. Humor.


	5. 5

_Here goes nothing:_

**Ginny Weasley and the Book of Riddle**

What if Ginny had been smarter when dealing with Tom Riddle's diary? What if she remembered what her father said about objects with a mind of their own? What if Ginny was nearly Sorted into Slytherin? What if Harry was a nearly hopeless buffoon? All these what-ifs – it's Ginny's time to shine, and prophecies be damned. The next hero of the wizarding world is going to be a girl!

**The Restricted Section**

At one point or another, each and every Hogwarts student has had their own harrowing experience in a certain section of the library. A series of one-shots, all the characters from all times when they were kids.

**Thomas M. Riddle**

When Diann Carlisle's parents go to a London orphanage to adopt another child, they take her along, and she hears about a boy that everyone calls 'unnatural' and 'abnormal' and 'a freak.' Thinking that he sounds like just her sort of person, six-year-old Diann walks right up to seven-year-old Tom Riddle, and tells him he's coming with her. Her parents not willing to defy her, they take in the young wizard, and together the adopted brother and sister attend Hogwarts. Modern Riddle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Henry James Potter**

He had never needed to study or cheat – why, when you could just pluck the answers right out of the teacher's head? Henry had never understood why Dudley hadn't just used what was in people's skulls all around him – until he realized that no one else had this power. He had never been surprised in his life – why, when you always knew what was going to happen beforehand? Henry had never understood why Uncle Vernon was often surprised by things – until he realized no one else could see the future. He had never realized he was special, not a freak – until he looked into his dreams and saw a kind old man with a white beard in his future. Henry knew he would be going to Hogwarts long before the letter ever came. Henry knew from what was in Hagrid's brain that his parents hadn't really died in a car crash. He had known to look for a red-haired family at the train station – he had known the boy called Ronald would have sandwiches he didn't like. He had known there would be a blond boy whose handshake would be best to refuse. He had known that the man who stuttered could not be trusted. Psychic!Harry. Future-knowing wisdom and mind reading that isn't Legilimency. Do with this what you will.

_And that's all I have for now. I'm sure to come up with more soon, but for the moment, Adios, and Sayonara!_


	7. I'M BURSTING WITH IDEAS!

_Here you are! A new batch of story ideas. Take as many as you want!_

**My Twin**

What if Harry didn't have to grow up alone with the Dursleys? Harry and his twin brother (or sister) go through their journey together, with no one being quite sure which one of them is the real Boy (or Girl)-Who-Lived. Allies in everything, they go to Hogwarts together, and never leave eachother's side, firmly loyal. As stalwart siblings, they face down trolls, Dark Lords, dragons and Death Eaters, forming a new Marauder society with the Weasley twins. If the twin is a boy: give him a crush on Hermione in the beginning, then have him realize later that Luna is the one for him. Have him and Harry join forces against Dudley, with silent shared smiles and looks only they can understand, practically reading eachother's thoughts. If the twin is a girl: give her a crush on Cedric, but don't make her fall for Lockhart; in fourth year, she and Harry'll be in twin misery from Cho and Cedric being together. By the end, she should marry no one. Common, well known names for Harry's twin recommended. Don't name them anything like Ambrosius or Skylar or anything like that, _please_. Nice, simple names, like Ciel or Rose. Which brings me to:

**My Twin (Black Butler Crossover)**

Crossover with Kuroshitsuji, or Black Butler. (It's an anime) Ciel is killed by a demon hunter just as Lily and James Potter are in the act of conceiving a child. He is reborn as a human, Ciel Sirius Potter, and though he and his twin brother Harry don't have a happy life with the Dursleys, Ciel feels whole again at last, having even the slightest modicum of family, even if his parents are dead again. The twin brothers rely on eachother all the time, Ciel for his sharp wits and brains, and Harry for his resourcefulness and common sense. When they at last receive their letters from Hogwarts, Ciel is angered to find that his new parents were murdered, and he and Harry make a pact of revenge against Voldemort. Ciel tries to summon Sebastian while at Hogwarts and fails spectacularly. Will the brothers be able to defeat their parents' murderer with just their magic, each other, and their friends? Will Ciel continue to be haunted by memories of a past life? Will Draco Malfoy ever reconcile his differences with Harry Potter in order to be on civil terms with his housemate Ciel? That's all up to you!

_And lastly:_

**Letters From N. O. Boddy**

Harry Potter learned something very early on in life – if you can get the dirt on someone, you've got power over them for as long as they don't want that dirt getting out. Petunia began to notice Harry's talent for blackmail, and this earned him respect in her eyes above that for her dim-witted husband and son. For years, together aunt and nephew would blackmail others under the pseudonym N. O. Boddy to get what they wanted, until a letter arrived from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While she still disagreed with wizarding ways, Petunia reluctantly sent her protege off to learn magic. Harry knows he's a celebrity, and therefore a target – but knowing all the ins and outs of the blackmailer's trade, he knows he'll do just fine. Respects and also loathes Rita Skeeter, gets sorted into Slytherin, succeeds in achieving sway over many of the Death Eaters before Voldemort ever rises.

_That's all for now folks! Please adopt a story idea, and please send me a link so I can see the beautiful idea unfold, as I have no time to write any of these myself. Sayonara and signing off - Luna B._


	8. Please, Let Someone Take Number 3

**Voodoo Wizardry**

When he was six, the Dursleys cast Harry out on the streets of London and left him there – a wizard from Haiti on a temporary journey through Europe found him, and kept him safe for a few years, teaching him just enough of the Dark Art of Voodoo to keep himself safe. When Harry, living in a London orphanage, finally receives his Hogwarts letter and learns of his true identity, he uses the black arts to fight fire with fire, and Voldemort learns to fear a foe who truly is his equal.

**Black Comedy**

Before they were estranged sisters, Andromeda, Narcissa and Bellatrix Black were the Hogwarts kingpins of blackmail, scandal and preposterous matchmaking schemes. One sweet as honey, one haughty and proud as a queen, and one just plain nuts – The trials and tribulations of these three sisters during their early years in Hogwarts would provide much fodder for entertainment IF SOMEONE WOULD WRITE THEM FOR ME.

_Ahem._

**Soul Mother**

The Dursleys followed up on their threat to send Harry to the orphanage when he was four years old. Harry lives there for a year, and then is adopted by a mysterious, almost all-knowing Muggle doctor named Autumn Snow, who is incredibly patient with his outbursts of strangeness – and she reveals to him why, as she can make objects float and drift in the air at her command and often floats out of her body while she's sleeping to visit other people's dreams. Magic? No, just a very strong will. Harry grows up knowing about psychic energy and abilities such as telekinesis and clairvoyance – just a few of the gifts his foster mother has. The two learn from each other as Harry grows up: Autumn about exploring her powers' limits, and Harry about focus and precision. Harry comes to Hogwarts prepared, healthy, and open minded, and Autumn decides to point out to Dumbledore just a few of his massive blunders and take a more active role in the fight against Voldemort. In the end, will the prophecy turn out to be correct, or will the Dark Lord die at the hands of a powerful Muggle enchantress?


	9. Yet again

**Kindness**

Peter Pettigrew, in a rare act of boldness, abandons the weakened body of Voldemort in a gutter before he can follow through with his plan of resurrection. Mira Ipswich, a sixteen-year-old Muggle, finds him lying in an alley, barely alive in the streets of Soho. Used to taking in strays, she takes him home, where her parents almost always away on business trips, and leave Mira neglected most of the time. But hearty and resourceful, Mira is an excellent nurse, and within a few days has Tom Riddle conscious, cursing, and demanding to know where he is. Mira finds it incomprehensible that with a body as weak as his that he has survived so long as he claims. Voldemort finds himself with a mix of fear, hatred and reluctant gratitude at the realization that his life has been saved by a Muggle. I'll leave it up to whoever adopts this – Will Voldemort trick Mira into caring for him until he can create a new body for himself, or will Mira make him realize that maybe not all Muggles are bad? Or a third option: Mira is adopted and a Squib, and Voldemort sees how badly she is neglected by her parents, and something will come out of that that I will leave to the author's interpretation. I'll leave which storyline to follow up to you. There is no right answer – any of these could be a great idea. Or to hell with the three-choice thing – you could make her disabled and in a wheelchair, adding more humiliation to Voldy's situation, or more astonishment at her parents' neglect, whatever you want. You could have them be on the run – you could have Mira speak Parseltongue (for some good, strong reason, of course) – you could do anything with this idea! Be creative!

**Mors Dominus**

When Harry is discovered on the porch of Privet Drive, it's not by the Dursleys, but by a pair of Death cultists wandering in the night. When they see the lightning mark upon young Harry's brow, they know it to be a sign of great blessing from one of their saints, _Poena Sancto_, the holy spirit of divine punishment and retribution. They take him and raise him as an acolyte, willing to kill in the name of Lord Death. When his letter from Hogwarts arrives, Harry knows that he must keep his religion and the true nature of his brothers and sisters a secret, for others might misunderstand. And so the battles are chronicled, of the boy who worships Death, versus the man who fears it most, of the blessed chosen one who is shocked to find that Voldemort would disturb the sanctity of death, versus Tom Riddle's efforts to conquer his own mortality.

**Helpless**

Harry fell off the roof when he was three. When he couldn't get up after nearly ten minutes of struggling, Petunia called an ambulance. Harry Potter was paralyzed from the waist down and put in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Even the Dursleys won't abuse a cripple – Harry's life is much better than it would've been. When the letter arrives from Hogwarts, the wizarding world is in for a great surprise. Guilty feelings for Petunia and Vernon, surprise for Voldemort, a relationship of big brother and little brother for Dudley and Harry, and different interactions between Harry and other characters all around. Healers do their best to find a solution to Harry's problem, only to have it all fail – the damage is too old for repairs. Harry decides that he will be a hero and fight Voldemort regardless of whether he's crippled or not – he doesn't care if other people think he's helpless.


End file.
